Feathers in the Wind
by wolfhead
Summary: Oneshots and Drabbles about a variety of characters, and different pairings. Mostly songfics. Suggestions welcome! Rated T for safety Now: Structure by InnerPartySystem.
1. Blackbird Fang

**Well, hello peeps. Long time no see, eh? **

**Gazzy: Took you long enough to write anything…**

**Me: Oh, shut up. You're just sulky since you're not a main character in this one.**

**Gazzy: Why am I even here?**

**Me: Ever heard of a disclaimer?**

**Gazzy: So I got kidnapped to do ANOTHER disclaimer? What is it with you people?**

**Me: I like writing. That basically certifies me as crazy.**

**ANYWAY, I'm putting songfics here for Maximum Ride series. I became addicted to it, but stopped reading after MAX. I just feel as if it goes downhill after that, so I'm sticking with my happy ending part.**

**So I could really use some suggestions for either songs or characters… please? Gazzy, your turn.**

**Gazzy: *Sigh* She doesn't own anything from Maximum Ride. Can I go home now?**

**Me: Nah, I think I'll keep you around for a bit. You're great for annoying my brothers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Blackbird<strong>

**Artist: The Beatles**

**POV: Fang  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I leaned against the tree, wondering why my hands were burning.<p>

No, not literally. I'm not Iggy, the pyromaniac.

My hands were curled into fists, hoping that that would stifle the odd burning sensation. This had started happening after Eraser fights, and it was driving me insane. Every time I looked at one of my Flockmates, an extra strong stab would attack my hands and head. At this point I had resorted to staring at a tree that had ended up becoming a bunch of very large splinters during the fight.

"This may hurt a bit, Ange…" Iggy's soft voice reached my sensitive ears. I struggled not to give in and turn to see how she was hurt, but if there was one thing harder than seeing my family hurt, was not being able to go check on them.

I heard Angel stifle a yelp, and my willpower broke. My head turned and I saw Iggy wrapping a hastily made splint (apparently those oversized splinters turned out to be good for something) around part of Angel's wings. Worry flooded me. Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ hurts more than breaking a wing. Trust me on this.

I wanted to help, what did I know of healing? Anything? Nope, nadda, zilch.

But something urged me forward, and my hands were full of the constant burn. They had burned before, but I don't think that they had ever burned this much. I needed to let the fire out of my hands. Now was the moment. I didn't even realize I was moving when I went over to Angel's side and studied her wing.

She turned towards me, her face full of confusion. "Fang..?" She murmured, probably confused by my disconnected thoughts. What can I say, I have a unique brain.

"Shh." I murmured and, not even knowing what I was doing, I put one of my burning hands onto her injured wing.

My mind was swamped by a rush of heat as a crimson burst of light came from where my hand rested on Angel's wing. She gave a yell of fear and pain and I felt pain lance through my own wing. Both of us stumbled backwards.

The Flock erupted into noise and exclamations. Gazzy was between Angel and me in a heartbeat, looking angry and pained. "What did you do!" He yelled, glaring at me. I blinked. I had no idea what I had done, only that the burning in my hands had gone down and now was only simmering. I opened my mouth, probably to say something really smart, like "Umm…." But I was interrupted. (Such a pity)

"Gazzy, wait." Angel's voice delayed her brother from attacking me. She has an 8 year old trained to be her guard dog when Total's off duty. What a lucky girl.

Gazzy turned to her and I looked over his head towards Angel. Iggy had unwrapped her wing and was running his fingers down where the break in the bone had been. "It was just here. You can't have healed that quickly. What happened?" I could hear the frustration in his voice, and I belatedly realized that he couldn't see the crimson light that had erupted from my hands. Max was studying me like she had examined to Angel so many times when the girl had developed her many powers.

"It's healed?" Nudge asked in a small voice. She looked kinda freaked and was cradling one wrist against her chest. As soon as I noticed this, my hands began to itch and burn again. I stared down at them, frustrated. What was going on?

Iggy nodded and said, "What happened?"

Nudge was rapidly becoming her normal self (goodbye sweet silence) and recovering from the strange light. "It was so weird, Fang just put his hand on Angel's wing and whoosh! This really bright light erupted from it, and it was reddish looking. Not like the really bright, sunset colors, but more of a bloodish color. Ohh, that sounds really morbid, Fang released blood light, I mean, who wouldn't look at you oddly if you just blurted that out in the middle of a store? OMG, can we go shopping again soon? That would be the coolest thing ever, and we could get some new clothes-"

Max put a hand over Nudge's mouth, and said, "Is your wrist hurt, sweetie?"

Nudge nodded and managed to pull her mouth away from Max's hand to say, "It hurt a lot, but it's feeling better now and-" Max replaced her hand and Nudge glared at her.

My hands burned more than ever, and my eyes were fixed on Nudge's wrist. I couldn't look away, and I moved slowly towards her. Her eyes widened as I came nearer, but she didn't back away. I couldn't see Max's expression, but seeing as she didn't stop me, I could only assume (though it's dangerous to do with the very unpredictable Maximum Ride) that she was fine with this.

I reached forward with my hand and very gently touched Nudge's wrist with my long fingers.

The crimson light flared again, but not as bright as it had with Angel's wing. I heard a hiss of pain come from Nudge's mouth that was still covered by Max's hand, and I took a half step back. My head felt awash with heat and my wrist and wing ached now. My hands had almost stopped burning finally.

The Flock was gaping at me, and it took all I had not to collapse against a tree. I was Fang. I didn't give into weakness and, say, collapse against trees. I felt exhausted, but it wasn't from the fight.

Iggy was confused. He said irritably, "Can someone tell me what's going on?" The Flock was silent for a beat longer until Angel whispered.

"Fang can heal." Her voice was slightly awed.

Iggy blinked and said, "That's useful."

If I was a normal bird-kid (that is an extreme oxymoron), I would have a crazy grin on my face or be jumping up and down. As it was, I was over the moon. I, the only bird-kid without a power, could heal. It may not be as cool as mindreading or superspeed, but it was immensely useful and it was _my_ power. I had a small smile on my face. An actual SMILE. I wish I had a camera to capture the expression on Max's face from seeing my smile (that, or from seeing the blood on my mouth. What can I say, I live up to my name).

Angel had a huge smile and she ran up before jumping into my arms. I caught her on reflex, my mind feeling a million miles away. I was thinking of the prospects of my new power.

I stopped short. I could heal, right? Was there a limit on the age of the wounds that I could heal?

Angel caught where my mind was going. She frowned, "Fang, maybe not now. You just found it, and we're all tired."

But I couldn't lose this idea. When Iggy had lost his eyesight to the whitecoats, I had sworn to someday get his vision back. I wanted to see my brother's expression when he saw the outside world for the first time. _ I can do this, Ange. _

_**Please be careful, Fang. I don't want you getting hurt if you push it too far.**_

_I'll be careful, promise._ I put Angel down carefully and she ran over to Max, taking her hand. Nudge was chattering to Gazzy about how cool my power was (couldn't fight that), and how glad she was that everyone had a power now. She continued to talk about muffins or something. I'm not even going to try to decipher what goes through that girl's mind.

I looked at Iggy and focused on his eyes. Just as before, when I saw an injury, my hands began to burn. It wasn't enough though. _Come on..._ I thought. _We need more than that._ I took deep meditative breaths, gathering my strength. The fire in my hands felt almost unbearable now, but I was worried it still wasn't enough.

I walked slowly to Iggy, keeping my mind calm so I could keep my hands burning (I never thought I'd be such a masochist). I looked at my brother and said, "Iggy, do you trust me?"

Iggy was looking at me, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Close your eyes." I ordered. _Please just do it, Iggy._ I silently pleaded with him. I'd never plead outside my mind, because, except for occasional six year old intruders, my mind's a safe haven.

Iggy's eyes slid shut and I took a deep breath. Now or never.

I put my hands onto Iggy's eyes and closed my own. _Heal._ I whispered in my mind.

Even with my eyes closed, I could see the flash of crimson light. It lasted longer than it had for Angel's wing, and it was much brighter. I heard Iggy yell with agony and my knees almost buckled with the pain. My hands were on fire and my head was about to explode with the immense and total pain of it all. The seconds dragged on, each feeling like a year of flames and pain.

Then, as the final flash erupted, I fell backwards, my eyes flashing open as I landed on my closed wings. Ow.

I heard a soft thump across from me and I pulled myself back to my feet and stumbled over towards Iggy. The Flock was gathered around him, and he was laying motionless.

I felt numb fear in my gut. He couldn't be dead. I couldn't kill with healing…. Could I?

Then his blue eyes blinked open, and my knees almost buckled again, this time with relief.

He wasn't dead.

And his eyes were the crystallized, sharp blue I remember from among my earliest School memories, not the cloudy blue I was used to.

It worked.

Iggy blinked and looked up at us. He was whispering now, his voice low with awe and disbelief. "I can see." He rubbed his eyes, as if to make sure he wasn't imagining it, before a huge smile broke out on his face.

Iggy could see. Iggy could _see._

If I wasn't so tired, I'd be jumping up and down, whooping with joy, to hell with emo bird-boy stereotypes. Nudge and Angel were doing that for me, and tackling Iggy with hugs. Gazzy was yelling with joy, hugging his surrogate brother and cheering.

Max had a huge smile on her face, and was looking at the Flock with an odd contentedness. We barely were ever so happy, and this was definitely one of our high points in the recent months of being hunted, being hunted, and a bit more of being hunted.

Iggy's blue eyes were full of tears of joy, though he'd never admit that. He looked up at me and said, very seriously, "Thank you Fang."

"My pleasure." I murmured, too low for them to hear me. I must have misjudged though, since Max gave me a smile. I smiled back, and gave them a smile. I could feel my exhaustion, but I wanted to see Iggy's face. "Let's fly." I suggested.

The Flock immediately agreed. They were just as excited as I was to see Iggy's expression when he saw the world from the sky for the first time. Yeah, it was still night, but that's the cool thing about being an avian hybrid. We have some wicked awesome vision.

So my Flock rose into the air, and my powerful black wings stroked the air as I rose. I could see Iggy's face illuminated by the moon. It had an expression of such rapture, that I was struck again how hard it had been for Iggy to lose his sight. For him never to be able to see the world as we saw it.

I arched up, above the Flock, flying towards the moon, as if I could touch it. I watched over my family from above, and I heard the rustle of feathers as Max joined me above. The only light in the sky was from the moon. There were no city lights, no street lamps, nothing to indicate any other life. It was as if we were the only living creatures in the night. We watched Iggy and the kids play tag in the light of the moon, and I couldn't keep my Emotionless Rock face up any longer. A smile broke out on my features.

It felt like I had just relearned how to fly.

My Flock, for the first time, was truly free of the School's last curse.

* * *

><p><em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night<br>Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
>All your life<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_  
><em>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<em>  
><em>all your life<em>  
><em>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
><em>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
><em>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
><em>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>  
><em>All your life<em>  
><em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<em>  
><em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<em>  
><em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

**R&R&Suggest stuff?**


	2. Structure Why did you change? Gazzy

**Well, here's another chapter that I threw together because I was bored, and for no other reason.  
><strong>

**Gazzy: Now who's sulky?**

**Me: Oh shut up.**

**Gazzy: She's not happy…. And hasn't been feeding me, thanks to that.**

**Me: NO one reviewed, and I'm supposed to be happy?**

**Gazzy: Someone please review, she's starving me, and no fuel means no farts!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Structure<strong>

**Artist: InnerPartySystem**

**Timeline: In STWAOES, when Angel betrayed the Flock. I changed the scene a bit.**

**POV: Gazzy (the Gasman)**

* * *

><p>I looked at Angel in disbelief. This couldn't be happening…. Angel was… betraying us?<p>

Betraying _me?_

We're the only two blood siblings in the Flock, she was the baby of the Flock and everyone loved her, but suddenly, she didn't look like my sister anymore.

Her blue eyes were hard and cold. I could barely look into them, but I forced myself to glare at her angrily.

_Why, Angel? Why did you change?_

The cage was cold around me, the bars cruelly mocking me as I stared at my sister, standing on the other side, smiling next to the whitecoats. When had this happened? Why hadn't I noticed her become a whitecoat _pet?_

They were patting her head, like she was some kind of dog. Just an experiment finally turning out right, I guess. As I turned my gaze away, I was struck again by the empty cage.

It had always been like this. Always Nudge and Iggy, Max and Fang, me and Angel.

But now Angel was on the other side of the cage. The whitecoat helper, not the experiment.

I heard the Flock yelling out in disbelief. My traitorous eyes wouldn't stop dripping tears. Without Angel, I felt lost. My job had always been in front of her, protecting her. But now she didn't need my protection anymore, she didn't need the Flock anymore. Angel had her new friends now, the whitecoats.

_Is it so much better out there, Angel?_ I thought bitterly.

We had protected her. I could still remember cradling her in my tiny arms in our old cages at the School. I remembered racing next to Max as we escaped the School, checking to make sure my baby sister wasn't hurt. I remember fighting with the hawks to bring her back. Would the whitecoats ever do that for her? No. How could she abandon her family, abandon _me, _for them?

I could feel her gaze rest on me, her blue eyes that were just like mine settling on me in my lonely cage. _Gazzy…_ I heard her mental whisper to me.

_Shut up! Only my _family _can call me Gazzy! Y-you aren't my sister anymore…._

The tears still dripped down my face, and I heard Angel take a startled step back. _G-gaz…_ she whispered in my mind, her voice sounding like she was going to cry, but I didn't care. Not anymore. A hole had been ripped open in me, and she deserved to know how much it hurt. It hurt more than any whitecoat test, and it wasn't healing.

"Come on, Experiment 11." The gruff whitecoat said as they steered Angel out of the room. She walked out, not even looking back. I glared at her back, seeing the tips of her beautiful white wings sticking out at the top of her T-shirt.

Silence fell heavy in the room full of cages. I curled in my cage, not looking at my Flock. I didn't want to see their stricken faces, didn't want to hear them try to make light of this betrayal. A hand touched my head, it's fingers barely reaching. I glanced up and saw Iggy stretching, trying to comfort me.

I tried to smile. I really did, but I couldn't. It felt so cold in the cage, without my constant sister next to me. I heard the Flock mutter comforting words, but they fell on my deaf ears. Nothing they said could reach me.

Angel was trying to talk to me in my mind, but Fang had long ago taught me how to make a mind block. I could still hear her though, faintly. She was whispering promises that it wasn't real, but how could it _not_ be real? I had seen her, seen her talking with the whitecoats, walking beside them with that cold smile. Angel had changed, had been broken to the whitecoats' will, just like those horses we had seen at Anne's. Didn't she feel regret? Or was she living the high life now, being pampered as the whitecoat's pet?

I stayed curled up, the cold floor penetrating my body, feeling horribly and completely alone. Anger and misery simmered under my skin, but I wouldn't let Angel see how much she had gotten to me. I dried my tears, and resisted the urge to cry out.

_Why, Angel? Why did you change?_

* * *

><p><em>Why did you change?<br>Why did you bend and break?  
>When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?<br>Why did you change?  
>Why did you bend and break?<br>When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same_

_You suck the bottle dry_  
><em>Touch fingers to the night<em>  
><em>Feels like I've been here before<em>  
><em>Now there's an empty hole where you were long ago<em>  
><em>But things are different when you're young<em>

_Why did you change?_  
><em>Why did you bend and break?<em>  
><em>When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?<em>  
><em>Why did you change?<em>  
><em>Why did you bend and break?<em>  
><em>When the water turned to wine, it never<em>

_The nights are getting cold_  
><em>Those faces growing old<em>  
><em>And there is nothing you can do<em>  
><em>So sing your sad excuses<em>  
><em>You've got the scars to prove it<em>  
><em>And I'm sure they'll sing along<em>

_Why did you change?_  
><em>Why did you bend and break?<em>  
><em>When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?<em>  
><em>Why did you change? (Why did you change)<em>  
><em>Why did you bend and break?<em>  
><em>When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same<em>

_It never feels the same_  
><em>It never feels the same<em>

_Why did you change?_  
><em>Why did you bend and break?<em>  
><em>When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?<em>  
><em>Why did you change? (Why did you change)<em>  
><em>Why did you bend and break?<em>  
><em>When the water turned to wine, it never<em>  
><em>When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same<em>


	3. We Owned the Night Fax

**Thank you so much, A Broken Heroine and StardustAndShadowWings for reviewing and giving me some suggestions!**

**Gazzy: *Snore***

**Me: *Pokes Gazzy* Wake up. **

**Gazzy: Wha? Ugh, just leave me alone, wolfhead! I ate too much of your mom's food….**

**Me: When? We ate out?**

**Gazzy: Um, I, uh, kinda stole the burritos out of the fridge…**

**Me: You. Ate. Burritos… Prepare for death, Gasman.**

**Gazzy: Don't kill me! Or I'll, um….. I'll fart if you do!**

**Me: ….You win this time, bird boy. But you will die, Gazzy. Just wait.**

**Gazzy: I'm a growing bird boy! I need food! **

**Me: NOT THE BURRITO!**

**ANYWAY, here you go, guys! **

**Gazzy: She doesn't own Maximum Ride… Now please save me before she kills me….**

**Song: We Owned the Night**

**Artist: Lady Antebellum**

**Requested by: StardustAndShadowWings**

**Pairing: FAX!**

**Timeline: When the oldest ones are 16 and still on the run. (Not including anything after The Final Warning)**

**POV: Fang**

I rested my back against the tree as I watched the Flock play, rest, and generally goof off in the warm forest clearing. It was dusk and the stars were peaking out through the opening in the tree cover above our clearing. The Flock seemed full of energy, despite our long flight, and was chattering loudly around the fire.

I was sitting farther apart from the others, and had a clear view of all of them. The others thought I was just being antisocial and being "emo in a corner" (Iggy's words), but I knew that Max understood. I was keeping watch.

_Max._

There were so many times I wanted desperately to tell her, to spill the words that stuck like honey to the roof of my mouth. But even I couldn't do the impossible. I couldn't blatantly tell my best friend of 16 years, of my entire life, that I was irreversibly stuck in love with her.

Because that would go over _so_ well.

If you've read Max's books, you would know that I've tried before.

And if you've read them, then you know how each attempt has ended.

Let's just say that I don't like "Rejection City" (also stolen from Iggy's Dictionary of Dating Terms, because, honestly, where else would I get them from? Soap Operas?).

And despite the Flock's nickname for me, "Mr. Emotionless Rock" (which I do deserve, I blame the School... and the memories), I _do_ have feelings. And when Max stomps all over them like they don't exist, it _hurts_.

Not that I'll ever admit that. So forget you read that last paragraph. Or you will meet me in a dark ally, and only one of us will walk away (here's a hint: It's not going to be you.).

But safe inside my mind (with the shields for Angel, of course), I can dream.

My dream started with a memory, actually. In our early days, before the more advanced Erasers, the Flock was together and there was no fear. We were at a beach at night, and Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were playing in the water. But, for once, Max didn't go to play with the Flock. She chose to lay with me on the still warm sands of the beach.

Her hair was highlighted with the silver from the moon's light, and her face was totally peaceful. There were no worries about the Voice, or Jeb, or whatever else usually plagued her now. She's staring at the star studded sky with the most beautiful smile on her face.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, even though she wasn't a twig, she was incredibly bossy, she couldn't cook _at all_ (as in _RUN-AS-FAST-AS-YOU-CAN-BEFORE-WE-ALL DIE_ bad. _Eraser_ bad. Not kidding), and she could defeat 10 Erasers without breaking a sweat.

She was Maximum Ride, and she was the closest thing to true beauty that can exist. She was the only one who can have me stutter if I'm not careful, and I felt incredibly awake when she was next to me. (Oh god, this exposure to Nudge and Angel teenage female, lovey dovey hormones is getting to me…)

She turned her head to me and our eyes locked. Her chocolate eyes were filled with the reflection of the stars and were the definition of breathtaking. In that instant, time froze for me, and nothing could tear me away from her glorious, beautiful eyes.

Max smiled at me, her lips curling up in a totally alluring way, though, with typical Max style, she has no idea.

This was where I wish we hadn't just returned to staring at the stars, talking softly about nothing much. In my dreams, we were brave enough to keep talking, to go forward into unknown territory and still laugh (or half smirk for me).

"Dance with me?" she asked in my dream, and I could only nod dumbly. I couldn't refuse her anything. I _never _could. As Iggy loved to remind me, I was truly and totally "whipped" (don't have a clue what it means though. I think Iggy secretly watched soap operas and had Nudge and Ella read him those Teen magazines that Nudge loved so much. Where else could he get this stuff?). Maybe you could leave that in present tense. Not sure… Just switchin' 'em in case.

We got to our feet, and, with our filthy and stained clothing, we began to dance.

No, it was not the cliché ballroom dancing. Max was doing a weird thing with her arms, waving them around like a child trying to look cool. I snickered, and Max glared at me. I smirked tauntingly at her, unable to resist teasing her.

Max smirked back at me before grabbing my hands and swinging my arms with hers, forcing me to 'dance' with her (though I'm pretty sure we looked like demented little bird-children). I was actually smiling and I enjoyed the imagined feeling in my mind and heart (no matter how silly and cliché it sounded).

I could hear the Flock in the background of our dance, and that was where my dream ended… With us dancing in the moonlight and laughing (and snickering) our happiness in defiance of the cruel world.

I was jerked back to reality by Nudge's piercing squeal. I looked at the Flock, and Iggy was running from Nudge, screaming things like, "No, I will never give in! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY MASCULINITY!"

I don't want to know. Anything including Iggy, his masculinity, and a squealing Nudge makes me turn and fly away at full speed. Right now, I was far enough away to be safe… I hope…

So, moving on.

My gaze was caught on Max, leaning against a tree trunk now. Her dirty blond hair was again silvered by the moonlight that peaked through the branches of the trees, just enough to soften the sharp edges of the forest and cloak Max in an ethereal glow, as if she was taking the appearance of the angel I had always known she was.

Max was looking up, staring at the circle of visible sky that was just beginning to show the stars. The moon was brightening now that the sun had passed by, but the emerging stars were still brilliant, this far from the light pollution of the human cities.

I wondered if Max remembered that night. Remembered the stars we traced across the sky with our fingers as we traced the constellations we had made up as gullible ten year olds in the E shaped house.

Was she looking at the same stars that I saw in my dreams?

Her eyes turned to mine then, and they locked. She had a faint smile, and I remembered how we had fallen asleep on the beach and I had woken up with Max's head resting on my chest, my arm wrapped around her slender body.

I still remembered the scent of her hair, as stalkerish that sounds. It wasn't something I could forget easily. (Though, granted, I didn't try hard.)

We had never talked about it. I had met her eyes and saw the pleading to just move on from this. I had accepted, but I could never forget. It wasn't just a night on the beach. It was _our _night.

Angel appeared behind Max and I saw her give Max a shove. Max glanced back at the tiny girl, her brows drawn together in worry. Angel had to be talking to her in her head, because Max was shaking her head back and forth frantically.

With our luck, Max will shake her brain loose and then she'll get another Voice….

Maybe the new one will tell us the secret of winning the free donuts for life contests. I wouldn't mind having _that _Voice around in Max's head…

Max sighed and moved forward, towards me and away from Angel. She settled silently by my side, and I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. It was amusing to see her attempt the same thing, but then just turn her head as she got frustrated.

She was so cute.

You never heard that. _Ever._

I smirked at her lightly before returning my eyes to the stars that were appearing. If I looked at her, I'd end up making a fool of myself again, and she would run again. I might be strong, but I'd break if she kept running.

I heard Max let out a soft sigh and her head rested on my shoulder. My heart picked up speed, but I remained perfectly calm looking. Hopefully she couldn't hear my heart pounding (because we just need more awkwardness in our lives…)

"Do you remember?"

Her voice was soft, barely breaking the soft silence of our small corner of the clearing. I knew what she was talking about. Only she would be able to tell what I was thinking about and return it. A soft smile escaped me and I, very slowly, wrapped my arm around her waist, leaving it loose enough for her to escape if she needed to.

Max stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed against me, and I could feel her smile against my shoulder. I hid my smile again and stared at the twinkling stars again.

"Yeah. I remember."

_Tell me have you ever wanted  
>Someone so much it hurts?<br>Your lips keep trying to speak  
>But you just can't find the words<br>Well I had this dream once;  
>I held it in my head<em>

_She was the purest beauty  
>But not the common kind<br>She had a way about her  
>That made you feel alive<br>And for a moment  
>We made the world stand still<em>

_Yeah, we owned the night_

_You had me dim the lights;  
>You danced just like a child<br>The wine spilled on your dress_

_And all you did was smile  
>Yeah, it was perfect<br>I hold it in my mind_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

_When the summer rolls around  
>And the sun starts sinking down<br>I still remember you  
>Oh, I remember you<br>And I wonder where you are_

_Are you looking at those same stars again?  
>Do you remember when?<em>

_We woke under a blanket  
>All tangled up in skin<br>Not knowing in that moment  
>We'd never speak again<br>But it was perfect;  
>I never will forget<br>When we owned the night_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

**R&R&Suggest?**

**Happy Valentines Day! **

**Thanks to ****A Broken Heroine**** for betaing. :) **


End file.
